A thousand years
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: One-shot story on Elena and Elijah


Title: A thousand years

Author: Aria

Summary: _All the best love stories start with 'once upon a time'_ Set four years into the future when Klaus tells a story to Hope

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN

* * *

"All the best love stories start with 'once upon a time' but this story is a mixture of sadness and joy, filled with hope and with tears..." Klaus told his four year old daughter Hope, who had all but begged him to tell him a bedtime story and he was powerless to deny her.

"How does it start then daddy?" She questioned. He smiled.

"Back when my family and I were human, your uncle Elijah and I had to pretend to fight over the same woman but the reality was-he had found another love and gave up perusing Tatia."

Hope was entranced with the story so far. Out of all the stories that her aunties and uncles tell her, the ones that daddy tell her were the best ones.

Klaus saw how his daughter seemed to enjoy hearing his stories much better than those that his siblings and sister in laws tell her.

He never told her about Hayley-not for the fact that he hated her (he actually despised her for many reasons)-she hadn't wanted to know anything about her or Hayley's new wolf family once Hayley transitioned into a hybrid, Elijah had compelled the hybrid girl to forget everything about Hope as Hayley had never wanted Hope in the first place.

When Elijah had found out that she had tried to not only poison herself but kill Hope while pregnant after he had been undaggered, any affection that he had for her was washed away and he left New Orleans for a while, trying to sort out his mind and who he should truly protect and from whom.

"Who was she that made Uncle Elijah act like you did with Miss Caroline?" His daughter was certainly curious and wanted to know as much as she could.

She, too, also enjoyed painting like he did.

"Her name was Elena..."

* * *

_"Come catch me Elijah!" Elena Petrova shouted at the man chasing her through the caves._

_He grinned and did just that. He ended up getting close to her-close enough that he wrapped his arms around her and both tumbled down backwards._

_The laugh that bubbled up in Elena came forth in waves, causing her body to shake with it and he followed her into laughter._

_"I cannot wait to do this again Lovely!" Elijah got out through bouts of laughter and she agreed with him._

_It was three months later that they were changed but she had been killed by Mikael when she begun helping the children of wolves who had not killed to go through the change and Klaus had to deliver her body to Elijah._

_Since then, he had waited for her for years and never stopped. Every time a doppelgänger appears, he sniffs their carotid, trying to see if it's his Elena's smell but it never is._

_He would always wait for her._

_A thousand years and longer._

* * *

"Will he ever find her again?" She asked. Klaus grinned and kissed her nose.

"You remember meeting Aunt Elena right?" He asked her. The girl's eyes became bright.

"He found her?" At his nod, she squealed happily and closed her eyes, letting the sleep take over her.

Getting up, he smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he stalked to the door. Closing it, he gave his big brother a smirk and the man rolled his eyes.

"You just had to tell her mine and Elena's story, didn't you?" He asked with a sigh.

"I made it more dramatic Elijah." The Hybrid said, chuckling before Elijah flashed into his room where his wife was waiting, along with their newborn son Elena had decided to name Caleb.

Their daughter, Delilah, was just two years old and already, Elijah was loathing the day that she'd begin dating.

She had her mother's looks and most males _just loved_ staring at his mate.

Needless to say that none of them survived after that.

* * *

The truth was-when the Mikaelsons became the Originals, so did Elena and for a thousand years, she hid, believing that they died until the Klayley baby news spread and Elena made her way to New Orleans where she and Elijah rekindled their romance.

He had married her during the month that Rebekah left as the blonde female Original hated her just for being a Petrova.

Since Elena and Elijah have a bond-as they were true mates-the witches discovered one of Esther's loopholes in her creation: every vampire who has a mate can have children for however long they want.

* * *

Elijah checked in on Delilah who was asleep with her stuffed stag nestled in her arms and smiling. Leaving the room, he smiled as he went into his where Elena stood, basking in the glow of the moon with Caleb looking peaceful and asleep in her arms.

"Are you alright?" She asked, turning around and he was beside her instantly.

"Everything is perfect." He told her before kissing her deeply.

Inside the compound, as certain parties slept, Klaus looked up and in a mocking toast to Esther, he smirked.

"This is what our lives are like now Esther and we all thank you for making it a reality." Taking a drink, he grinned.

"To the end of the Bronze Age and to the beginning of the Golden one!"

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Was it good? **


End file.
